yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 059
ライディング・デュエル！！ | romaji = Chika Raidingu Dyueru!! | japanese translated = Underground Riding Duel!! | english = Dueling’s Most Wanted | japanese air date = June 7, 2015 | english air date = July 24, 2016 | german air date = August 27, 2016 | italian air date = May 13, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Hirota Mitsukata | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Choe Byoeng Hui }} "Dueling’s Most Wanted", known as "Underground Riding Duel!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 7, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on July 24, 2016 and aired in Canada on September 23, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 27, 2016 Summary Dennis recaps, explaining that the self-styled promoter Lucas Swank led him and Gong to an Underground Dueling Arena, a place for illegal gambling Duels. In his search for strong Duelists, Shay entered the arena, and with his popularity and skill snatched the spot as Number One. In an attempt to liven up the crowd, Lucas had Dennis Duel Shay, since ten consecutive wins in the arena means entry into the Friendship Cup, so Dennis challenged Shay. Dennis declared a Pendulum Summon, bringing out his "Performage Ball Balancer" and two "Performage Wing Sandwichman". "Pendulum Summon?" the Director asks. One of his aides confirms it; the Summon was detected in the Underground Dueling Arena. The Director orders that men be sent out ASAP, as they may have concealed themselves there, and he places a white knight down. The crowd are shocked to see three monsters Summoned at once, with the Level 5 or higher monster card not needing Tributes. Dennis's monsters face off against Shay's "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", and both players have 100 LP and no cards in their hands. Lucas laughs and asks the crowd how that is; are they surprised? That's exactly why Lucas has his eye on Dennis. The crowd remember Dennis and Gong's Duel at Central Park, and they realize that the Summon is the same. Lucas confirms it, and he describes the Summon as akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. Its name is the Pendulum Summon! That's what he, the great promoter Lucas, has in store for them today, a treasure among treasures. The Commons cheer and the Topsiders watch from their private boxes. " stamp "Ball Balancer".]] Dennis tells the crowd that that's not all, and to feast their eyes on this. He activates the effect of "Wing Sandwichman". Since he controls another "Wing Sandwichman", he can target one monster he controls and have it become the same Level as "Wing Sandwichman". He chooses "Ball Balancer", and both "Wing Sandiwichmen" stamp it with their shields, increasing "Ball Balancer" to Level 5. Gong observes that thanks to the effect of "Wing Sandwichman", Dennis now controls three Level 5 monsters. Dennis overlays the Level 5 "Wing Sandwichmen" and "Ball Balancer", and he chants, "Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!" Lucas asks the crowd how they like that, have they gotten their eyeful? A Pendulum Summon turns into an Xyz Summon! The crowd cheer again, and Dennis laughs that the audience's hearts have been captured; he's simply magnificent. One of the Commons comments that if this goes on, then Shay is done for. His girlfriend sadly laments that she doesn't want Shay to lose, but Master Dennis is great too, much to the man's displeasure. Another man with a criminal mark beside them observes that Shay has both popularity and the Number One spot, so if he's defeated then the money is really going to roll in. Lucas asks how this will turn out; will Shay maintain his spot as the Number One, or will Dennis claim the spot and become their new Number One? Will it be Shay or Dennis, Dennis or Shay? Dennis apologizes to Shay, stating that he'll be taking the Number One spot. Shay smirks, and Dennis tells Shay that the loser will be him. They both accelerate, something that Gong notes with disapproval, commenting that they are both consumed by bloodlust. Dennis powerslides and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Blaze Falcon" with "Shadow Maker". "Shadow Maker" slices "Blaze Falcon" into six pieces with its massive scissors, destroying it. In response, Shay activates the effect of the Equip Spell Card "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" since the equipped monster was destroyed; reducing the damage to zero and adding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", and Dennis calls it a useless struggle, commenting that even if Shay has added the card to his hand, he can't use it during Dennis's turn. He has no monsters on the field, so he's lost. " is destroyed by "Performage Shadow Maker".]] Shay responds by activating a Trap Card, "Lightning Quick", which allows him to activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", taking control of an Xyz Monster on his opponent's field and using that monster as Xyz Material to Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher. The crest on the card flashes out, and "Shadow Maker" uses one of its Overlay Units before reappearing on Shay's field and entering the Overlay Network, and Shay chants, "Proud falcon, spread your wings dyed with the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Gong observes that there are no monsters on Dennis' field, asking if it's a commendable reversal. Lucas is shocked, praising Shay's move and stating that this is surely the most suited matchup for their Number One. As he laughs, the shadow of "Revolution Falcon" suddenly begins to extend; and "Shadow Maker" emerges from it. Shay and Gong are shocked, since "Shadow Maker" should have become one of "Revolution Falcon's" Overlay Units, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Shadow Maker" is activated when it is targeted by a card effect, allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another from his Extra Deck. Shay remarks on the card's ability to recreate its own shadow, as the two monsters face off. In the shadows, a Sector Security officer whispers into his microphone for the squads to report it. Squad 2 reports that deployment is complete, as do Squads 3, 4 and 5. Areas C and D are both blocked off. The officer asks about the Tops, and another officer informs him that their evacuation will be completed in three minutes. The officer tells them to take action in three minutes. Dennis suggests to Shay that they liven things up again, and both Duelists accelerate even further. Just as Shay pulls ahead, the lights snap off, and the energy blades of Dennis and Shay's Duel Disks dematerialize. Their Duel Runners soon shut down as well, and Dennis is sent tumbling from his Duel Runner, while Shay is able to leap off and land safely. As soon as they come to a stop, spotlights snap on them, and the crowd are confused, asking if it's a blackout. A Sector Security officer informs them that this is Sector Security, and all of them are under arrest for engaging in illegal Turbo Duels. The Commons panic and attempt to flee as Sector Security orders them not to resist. He repeats his orders as Sector Security officers surround Shay and Dennis. Lucas flees through the stunned crowd, with Gong hot on his heels and telling him to wait, but materialized "Gate Blockers" cut him off from Lucas and he is cornered by Sector Security officers, uttering an expression of regret. , Shay and Dennis get arrested.]] Later, an officer informs the Director that they have secured Commons from the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters, and they also have the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice. Viewing Gong, Dennis, and Shay on a screen, the Director congratulates the officer before ordering him to continue expanding the search area. He orders the underground area to be thoroughly searched, as the others may have sought shelter among the Commons, and to restrain anyone who resists by any means necessary. The officer replies, "Understood" and signs off. The Director looks at his chessboard with a smirk, commenting that it's perfect; now they can give the City a major cleanup. Frank holds up his "Colossal Fighter" monster and declares a Synchro Summon. Tarren tells him that he can't since he doesn't control a Tuner monster. Frank apologizes, and Tanner reprimands him, claiming that Frank said that he wouldn't cheat. Riley sits on the steps to Crow's house as the two Commons boys Duel, and he wonders where Declan is. Yuya steps outside, asking Frank and Tanner where Celina and Sylvio are. Frank asks if they mean the "scary big-sis" and the "big brother with the ego" (an approximate translation of Sylvio's habit of using the personal pronoun "ore-sama"). Tanner replies that he hasn't seen them, and Yuya irritably muses that they must have run off into the City center again. He looks up at one of the Tops' towering complexes, admitting that he doesn't think that they would go up that high, but they're such a handful. Riley gets up, and Yuya asks where he is going. Riley states that he's going to look for Declan and runs down the stairs, and Yuya tells him sharply that he can't. Riley stops short, and Yuya apologizes, reassuring Riley that Yuya isn't mad. Riley whispers, "big brother", and Yuya reminds him that walking around the City right now is bound to be dangerous; Crow said that, remember? Yuya suggests that they wait for now, reassuring Riley that he'll definitely let him see Declan. interrogates her defeated opponent.]] Celina attacks directly with "Lunalight Cat Dancer", who lands a kick and reduces the LP of Celina's opponent from 500 to zero. "Crossover" dissolves and Sylvio claps her, commenting that that's the eighth one so far. He observes that she said that she was looking for Zuzu, but so far all she seems to be doing is Dueling; will it be okay on the Zuzu front? Celina replies that looking for Zuzu is important, but so is looking for strong Duelists. She deactivates her Duel Disk and kneels down in front of her opponent, fiercely asking him who the strongest Duelist here is. The shaken boy nods to a poster of Jack Atlas. Sylvio muses that he's been seeing his name around a lot, and Celina asks the boy where she can Duel him. In a nearby alleyway, a Sector Security officer reports to the Director, telling him that their target is locked; the girl from the other day who Fusion Summoned, and the blonde is with her too. The Director orders him to continue keeping tabs on them, as the other Pendulum Summoner must be where they are headed. Crow learns from Yuya that Celina and Sylvio went off on their own again. Crow mutters "Seriously", asking how many times he has to remind them not to move aboveground in the daytime. Yuya apologizes, and reassures Crow that he'll talk to them. The door opens, and a man in a Turbo Dueling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, claiming that he brought what Crow asked for. As soon as he sees Yuya, he crossly asks if Yuya is still here. Yuya recognizes the man as one of Crow's comrades who rescued them, and Crow introduces his comrade as Shinji. Yuya thanks Shinji, and Shinji points out that Yuya is still wanted by Sector Security, and tells him not to get the kids involved. Yuya reassures them that he'll be careful. Shinji lightens up when the kids come in, cheered by Shinji's presence, something that makes Yuya smile. Shinji tips a pile of sweets and biscuits out from the bag, explaining that he brought them some treats. Frank is appreciative, and Amanda asks if Shinji stole them. Shinji is offended, claiming that he got them at a bargain, but the kids all shoot sceptical looks at him, and he indignantly asks what those are for. He tells them to never mind, and to sit down and eat. He calls over to Riley and tells him to come over and have some food; describing it as a gift from the Commons as he holds up a doughnut with a smile. Shinij comments that he'd better be heading off, and Crow thanks him. Shinji warns them to be careful, since Sector Security still have their eyes peeled all over the City. The kids bid him goodbye, and heads out and quickly makes his way off the premises. The kids dig into the food appreciatively, and Crow tells Riley to come over and eat. Riley doesn't move, so Crow comments that he'd better be quick or it'll all disappear. Riley still doesn't move, and Crow reassures him that there's no need for him to stand on ceremony; come over and eat. Riley finally asks if that is an order, and Crow bursts out laughing, commenting that Riley's been there for three days and this is the first time he's said anything. Crow puts his hands on Riley's shoulders, telling Riley that if he wants an order, he can go and wash his hands before eating. Riley nods and heads to the sink. Crow tells the other kids to go over and wash up as well, and Amanda protests that they're already eating. Crow replies that it's an order, so there are no excuses. and Crow argue over the beliefs of which is more important.]] Crow and Yuya watch Riley wash his hands with the other kids, and Crow asks why Riley is so timid. Yuya admits that he doesn't know. Sighing, Crow reassures Yuya that since Riley is just a kid, he'll be fine moving around freely, since if he makes a mistake, he can just try to do better next time. Yuya admits that he wants to put a smile on Riley's face again, and not just Riley, he wants to fill the whole world with smiles. Crow smiles wryly, commenting that happiness is having a full stomach and Yuya doesn't get it at all. Yuya replies that smiles are symbols of happiness, and Crow asks if smiles will fill one's stomach (in the dub, Yuya and Crow argue about whose duels are more entertaining). Yuya retorts that it doesn't matter how much you fill your stomach if you aren't smiling; you can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness. "First you have to fill your stomach!" Crow yells. "Smiles come second." Yuya replies that that's not so, and Crow apologizes for being offensive, but those are obviously the words of someone who's well off. Yuya irritably asks what Crow said, protesting that a full stomach obviously isn't enough. Crow snaps that filling one's stomach takes priority, and Yuya retorts that that's not so, as the kids take notice of the argument. Crow cheekily asks the kids if they're happiest when they eat their fill, but they don't respond, and Crow irritably asks them to say something, what about Riley? Riley freezes up in shock, and Yuya takes advantage to suggest that smiles are what make one happy, right Riley? Crow and Yuya's argument descends into them shouting "Food!" and "Smiles" at one another, as all four kids shoot skeptical looks at the young adults. Deciding that the other won't get it, Yuya and Crow challenge one another to a Duel, Yuya vowing to show Crow the Dueltaining his father perfected. In a junk-laden alleyway, Sylvio looks at various advertisements depicting Jack, commenting that he's quite the celebrity. Celina states that she's looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation. They notice two patrolling Sector Security cars, and Celina observes that security is tighter the closer they get to the City central. Sylvio agrees, and then he suggests that they head back since he's hungry. Crow tells Yuya that he'll slam the importance of a full stomach into Yuya's rock-hard skull. Yuya replies that he'll prove that smiles are what's most important, and the two exchange another yell of "Food! Smiles!" Frank comments that there no helping it, and Tanner agrees that Yuya and Crow are getting nowhere like this. Amanda comments that they're so immature. Yuya and Crow yell, "Duel!", and Yuya's Duel Disk activates the Field Spell Card, "Crossover". The platforms materialize, and the Action Cards scatter. Yuya takes the first turn, and declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" much to the kids' surprise. Confirming that he is addressing the kids, Yuya states that henceforth, his trusty monsters will treat the kids to a Pendulum Summon. Amanda and Frank are excited, and Tanner urges Yuya to hurry. Yuya tells them to give him a round of applause if he accomplishes it magnificently. Crow asks if Yuya is going for it all at once, and Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this, he can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. Reira watches as Frank calls it awesome and Tanner continues to urge him to hurry. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw", "Performapal Salutiger" and last but not least, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Frank and Tanner are amazed, Amanda noting the Summon of three monsters at once. Yuya states that in the blink of an eye, his Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children, and he bows. The kids all cheer, and Crow confidently calls it a little bit of reception. Yuya ends his turn, and the first act. Celina and Sylvio return, Celina surprised to see Crow and Yuya Dueling, and Sylvio comments that they got up to something interesting in his absence. stands beside "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" and "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast".]] Crow declares, "Let's go! Hungry Duel start!" and then he draws a card. Since he controls no cards, he can Special Summon "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast" from his hand. Then since he controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" from his hand, which he tells to show itself. Tanner observes that Crow Summoned two monsters in an instant as well. Next Crow Tributes "Oroshi" to Tribute Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle". Crow states that even without Pendulum Summoning calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat. Yuya comments that their first stages have been quite exciting, and Crow grins, commenting that it Yuya is using Pendulum Summoning, then Crow will use Synchro Summoning. Yuya is surprised, since Crow doesn't appear to control any Tuner monsters. Crow tells Yuya not to underestimate the power of his "Blackwings". He explains that since "Kunai the Drizzle" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Blackwing" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Kunai the Drizzle" with the Level 2 "Gust the Backblast" and chants "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Frank cheers the Synchro Summon, and Tanner points out that Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too. Amanda cheekily asks if Tanner is on Yuya's side, and Frank chimes in, even after everything that Crow has done for them? Tanner protests that Pendulum Summoning is still cool. Amanda suggests that Riley is surely on Yuya's side, right? Yuya cheerfully replies that as long as he's got Riley's support, he's got the support of a hundred men on his side. Riley looks away, much to Yuya's depression and Crow's glee. Crow comments that children are honest, and Riley is on his side after all, isn't he? Riley looks away from Crow, and Crow starts feeling bad. and the Commons are arrested by Sector Security.]] Shinji speeds up on his Duel Runner, yelling that it's Sector Security, telling them to run since they're surrounded. Celina asks if they were followed, and Sylvio looks up to see a Sector Security officer fire an energy net at Crow. Crow yells that this is bad before the net snares him, causing "Raikiri" to vanish. Another officer blasts a net at Yuya, and he too is captured, "Odd-Eyes" and the "Crossover" Action Field fading away. Cursing, Shinji tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded, as is Sylvio. Celina is captured, yelling at the officers to let her go. She looks up to see the kids just in time to see Moon speed in. Moon meets her eyes, grabs Riley, and speeds away. Yuya looks around for Riley, but when he can't see him he goes into a panic, asking where Riley is. Crow, who is pinned down by Sector Security officers, yells at them to get away from the children. Yuya desperately screams Riley's name. Featured Duels Shay Obsidian vs. Dennis McField Turn 4: Dennis As Dennis controls two copies of "Performage Wing Sandwichman", he activates the effect of one copy by making all monsters he controls the same Level as the other copy, meaning the Level of "Performage Ball Balancer" is increased ( 4 → 5). He then overlays his three Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Shadow Maker" (2600/1000) in Attack Position. "Shadow Maker" attacks and destroys "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon". Shay activates the effect of "Raptor's Ultimate Mace", which reduces all battle damage to the controller of the equipped monster from the battle to 0 and lets him add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. Shay adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force". He activates his face-down "Lightning Quick", which lets him activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", which allows him to gain control of an opponent's Xyz Monster, then Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit. As "Shadow Maker" was targeted by a card effect, Dennis activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another copy of "Shadow Maker" (2600/1000) from his Extra Deck. "Revolution Force" resolves, Shay takes control of the first "Shadow Maker" and then performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, Ranking it Up to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" (2000/3000) in Attack Position. At this moment, officers from Sector Security arrive and arrest everyone in the arena except for the citizens of the Topsiders, so the Duel ends with no result. Celina vs. Unknown Duelist At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Celina controls "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position, while her opponent controls no cards and has 500 LP remaining. Celina's turn "Cat Dancer" attacks directly (Opponent: 500 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/700), "Performapal Salutiger" (1700/500) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Crow Since Crow control no cards, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast" (900/1400) from his hand in Attack Position, via its own effect. As he now controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" (400/600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Tributes "Oroshi" to Tribute Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle" (2100/600) in Attack Position. Since "Kunai" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Blackwing" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Gust" with the Level 5 Tuner monster "Kunai" to Synchro Summon the Level "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. At this moment, officers from Sector Security arrive and arrest everyone else present, except for the kids, so the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes